When I Saw You Last
by AmethystRoseBlack
Summary: When the love of Sirius' life seems to come back from the dead and Harry learns his father had a little sister how topsy turvey will everything become? Will Geneveive be able to forgive Sirius? Will her life from the past 15 years stop them from making up
1. When The Dead, Are Truely Alive!

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Harry potter

15 years before

The house was demolished and they were gone. She stood and watched as people searched the wreckage for any survivors. She knew they would only find a baby boy who would be raised in poor conditions, because his family feared what he was. She also knew that in the wizarding world he would be thought of always as the boy who lived.

She wanted to go to him but knew that until he was much older she would be able to.

The strongest thought that came to mind over and over again was "How could Sirius have betrayed his best friends and his godson"

Present

Harry landed in the courtyard looking around wondering why they had to come to such an open area when Mad-Eye Moody handed him a slip that contained an address. Before he was able to ask the reason for showing him this paper Moody burned it and told him to wait until they were inside.

That's when he saw the large town house that didn't seem to be there before than. They went to enter when out of no where 2 people landed in front of them. Harry had the distinct feeling he knew these people. One was a tall young woman who looked to be about Harry's age with long dark brown hair, a small waist, with slight build and was about 5ft. 7 in., but she was facing away so they were unable to see her face. The other person was about 6 feet tall with black hair with the build of a light weight boxer. The guy shifted so Harry got a glimpse of his face and Harry says loudly, "Sirius what are you doing here?"

They turned in shock and the young man goes "Harry, wh...what are you doing here? And how'd you know my whole name?"

Confused, Harry responded, "You're my godfather why wouldn't I know your whole name. And if you're here shouldn't you know why I'm here?"

"I'm not your godfather, Harry. Don't you recognize me? It's me Siri; I was Sorted into Gryffindor before you were."

"Hello Harry, Ram... Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, how are you all?" interjected the girl before Harry could say anything.

"Ohh, you all remember my mo...oomf. Hey why'd you elbow me?"

"Sorry, it's dark, I'm Siri's SISTER Genevieve, and you probably don't remember me."

Harry, who had always seen them but had really noticed Genevieve this past school year because she was actually a very pretty girl, and because his best friend Ron had had a big crush on her towards the beginning of the year, started to say something when he was interrupted by Lupin.

"No, I remember you. You look a lot like someone I once knew, and you didn't have to take the exam but if you had you probably would have even surpassed Hermione Granger."

"Wh...Who did I remind you of?" she replied starting to look a little nervous.

"Genevieve Potter-Black, she was Harry's aunt."

"Wait a minute I didn't have another aunt the only aunt I have is Aunt Petunia. Unless you guys forgot to mention the fact that I do."

Moody, who by this point was very annoyed by the fact that they were still standing there instead of interring the house, started hustling every one inside.

When they entered Harry looked around and thought of how his aunt would react to the unseemliness of the house. When Harry remembered that Lupin had mentioned another aunt but before he could say anything Tonks had knocked into a large troll foot shaped umbrella holder. Than a loud shrieking came from a picture of an old woman," Traitors, Foul low some creatures, bringing your FILTH into my house! MORE ugly despicable mudbloods and half mudbloods. GET OUT YOU DISGUSTING FEINDS..."

When out of no where a tall gaunt person with black hair came and started to cover the painting," AND YOU!! You call yourself my son!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR BRINGING THESE FOUL BEINGS INTO MY FATHERS HOME...", as he started to pull it closed Genevieve walked over and started talking to the painting, "SHHH, its alright I'm here now, everything will be fine, shhhh."

"Look what they've brought into our home, theirs a mud-blood in my home Genny." As she was saying thins Genevieve got closer in the painting you could see a young woman in very nice robes of soft blue silk walking over to the woman and placing her hand on the shoulder of the old woman. "Go to sleep mother it's alright she will get them out so that you can rest," stated the young woman," and Sirius you should have the young girl come down once a day without any one around. You may cover the portrait now."

"But what are you doing in the portrait with my mother? Please tell me!"

"You will learn why when the time is right"  
Sirius covered the painting and turned," Hi Harry, I see you brought friends."

"Actually they landed in front of us. This is Genevieve and her brother Siri. Genevieve Siri this is my godfather..."

"Sirius Black you piece of slim!" exclaimed Genevieve. "You have the balls to call him your godson after what you did to him and his parents. After what you did to ME!"

"Did to you? Who the bloody hell are you to say that?"

"Hah! You were the only one besides James and Dumbledore, who could ever recognize me when I changed shape, and when I change into a form that you and Remus should have recognized me right away." With a strange shiver to her body Genevieve started to change until she looked like an older version of her self and the young lady in the portrait.

Moody being as suspicious as he can be stated," That's not possible for you to be Genevieve! She died not long after James and Lily. Who are you?"

"I'm Genevieve and I only went into hiding to mourn for James and Lily and the life that Harry would have to live because I knew that if he were to live with me it would cause him to come out worse than Lucius Malfoy's brat Draco. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room. Sirius, come."

"Don't try to order me around. I want an explanation!" exclaimed Sirius.

"She wasn't speaking to you," said Siri," she was speaking to me. I'm coming."

"Wait a minute didn't you say you're brother and sister that's not possible since James and Genevieve were the only two children in the Potter family," Moody announced," and it makes the story of who you are less plausible."

Siri turned and looked at Moody and whispered loud enough for every one to hear but with a trembling to his voice that sounded laced with sadness or fear," She's not my sister, she's my mother. I was the other reason she went into hiding"  
15 years before

She lay after 12 hours of labor holding a black-haired baby boy, who looked just like his father in the baby pictures she had seen, and all she could do was cry. She cried for the loss of her brother who was taken by Voldemort because of Sirius's betrayal. She cried over that betrayal and the fact that as her son grew older she would always see Sirius's face. That might have been here reason for giving him his father's name but to her he would always be Siri instead of Sirius.

She heard the soft steps of someone arriving and looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"I feel happy knowing he's safe. That Harry is safe and my baby boy Siri."

"Siri? I thought his name was Sirius? No matter what is to happen now?"

"I will go into hiding and raise my son but I have one favor to ask. When Harry comes to Hogwarts allow me to come and you wont have to worry about Siri he will be younger than most but he will have my abilities so can pass off as being the right age to come to the school. Will it be alright?"

"Yes, but you must remember that you cannot tell Harry who you really are until fate or we decide its time. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand"

"So you think I'm guilty is that it," Sirius shouted," I'm your husband and was Lily and James' best friend. You knew, and should have known above all else, that I would die before harming them or Harry of my own free will. On top of that you come in here not expecting to tell me who you are and try to hide the fact that I have a son."

"Why should it matter to you whether or not you have a son? By the way did we say he was your son?" Genevieve was sure her emotions were showing but she tried her best to hide them, placing a sneer on her face that she knew could throw anyone off. The problem now was to get Sirius to believe it.


	2. Will Love Return?

Disclaimor: this plot is of my own making and although it has some of my own fictional characters I do not own anything but the plot and those characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
A/N please reveiw this story so that I can know what you,the readers, are looking for. thank you. 

"So if Siri's not my son than who's his father? Were you cheating on me? Out snogging someone else were you?" Sirius shouted angrily. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"I never cheated on you! I was simply bringing to mind the fact that no one said he was your son. That you shouldn't jump to conclusions because he's my son."

"Than he is my son,right?" Sirius whispered this to reassure himself.

"Yes, biologically he is your son, but that's where the ties end. You screwed up. You helped kill my brother and sister-in-law. You betrayed them, me, our son, Harry, and the life we could of had." She felt tears coming down her face and ignoring them felt an arm come around her. When she looked to her side she saw Molly.

Molly smiled and in a pleasant, comforting tone she said," Darling, he didn't betray anyone. It was that nasty little rat Peter Pettigrew."

"Yeah,A..Aunt Genevieve,"She whipped her head around at Harry's words," Peter was changed into the Secret Keeper for my parents and when that happened he passed onto Voldemort the information of where we lived. Sirius didn't do anything. When Sirius went after him, Peter bit off his finger and did the curse that killed all those people and than changed into a rat."

"Genevieve, you should have known better and trusted in Sirius. If not in Sirius you should of trusted in your love and the love he felt for Lily & James. But I know how difficult that can be", Remus said remembering what happened when Sirius first escaped," I didn't believe it either until we forced Ron's rat, Scabbers, to become his true form. Which was surpisingly Peter Pettigrew."

"So, you really didn't do it?"She said pleading with her voice and heart that he hadn't.

"No, I didn't. I loved them and you too much. But when did you learn that you were pregnant?"

"Are you kidding? I knew the moment he was conceived," She said tracing a finger along her son's raw," But the only reason I think I didn't know that you were innocent was I was to afraid of what I would see and learn. So subconsciously my mind pushed my psychic abilities, when it came to you, aside and blocked it off."

Sirius laughed softly a tear sliding down his face. He reached to pull her into his arms and when she stepped out of reach he let his arms drop in bewilderment and felt a sense of emptiness that wasn't there when he had thought her dead.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I need a little time. Just let me be alone to meditate and think for a while, but feel free to stay Siri and visit with your f-father."

"But mother, what if another attack comes to you like last time?"

"We came here because I never get an attack when I'm here. Now just stay here and", whispering in his ear now," don't talk about those I don't like others to know and you are well aware of that."

"Yes, Mum, I'm sorry."

"It's alright now go enjoy yourself. Goddess knows you don't do enough of that. I'm going to go nap and meditate. Have fun all of you." As Geneveive walks up stairs she can feel Sirius's eyes on her.


	3. Dreams, or scenes to come?

Disclaimer: I know I do not own harry potter any story twists or new characters are my own. 

Genevieve hears foot-steps following her as she runs down a long dark hall. This hall looks familiar but she cannot place where she saw it. As she is running she comes past a mirror and see her nephew Harry in the place that she should be.

"Come on, Harry!!! We have to save Sirius!!! We don't have time for you to primp and admire yourself in the mirror."

Genevieve turned around and saw Harry's closest friends around her and they all turned an ran.  
Scene change- Sirius falls but disappears completely through a mist...Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort... Everyone knows that the Dark Lord has returned.  
Genevieve woke up shrieking with Sirius Black, their son Siri, her nephew Harry his friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred/George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and a few she knew but couldn't quite place.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Molly in a concerned timid voice," You were shrieking so loudly we thought it was a banshee at first."

"Are you alright, mum?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream...I think." the last part she said to herself as she tried to remember every thing about her dream." Baby, can you get me my flask please?"

"Sure thing. The one with the medication right?" before Siri finished speaking he had returned with the flask she had asked for showing that he had only been talking to calm himself.

"Thank you, Siri. I just need a dab and than I'll be fine .Thanks all of you for your concern but after I have a little of this I'll go to sleep and not have anything to worry about. So off you go." Shooing them out the door but one stayed refusing to leave or talk until everyone had left.

Once everyone had left Sirius turned toward Genevieve and strode towards her. Dragged her into his arms and kissed her so soundly and so passionately she was unable to move when the kiss was done. Than Sirius pulled Genevieve against him so her head lay on his chest.

"I was afraid something had happened to you. I thought that was why you were screaming, than Siri said something about a spell that happens every so often. Baby, please tell me, what happened?" All this Sirius said with a loving yet sad look in his eyes and Genevieve knew than that for the past 15 years she had been wrong about the man she loved more then her own life.

"Sometimes when I sleep or meditate I get visions, not to bad considering that's a regular time to have visions, but I can feel everything, hear everything, touch things, they became so real. Because I'd be asleep when I'd have these..visions I'd wake up and think for a while that I was truly in which ever place or that I was still asleep." She stated this and looked at him," I think tonight triggered something because I have finally had a vision about you. You were falling into a misty cloud, you looked like you had slipped and I heard an eerie laugh which sounded like your cousin Bellatrix, like she was insane or something."

"She was always insane Genny, she has just become a lunatic these past years."

Genevieve wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him in for a long slow kiss and when she pulled away asked in a tentative whisper," will you sleep next to me and hold me, like you used to?"

"Yes! I'd do that and more if you wanted. I've missed you so much."

With that they went to the bed and lay down Sirius wrapping his arms around his estranged wife whom he hadn't seen since the conception of their son Siri 15 years before.


	4. I'm not who you think I am

Disclaimer: I know I do not own Harry potter but only own the characters I added and the plot twists in this story. 

A/N:Please bare with me on this story everything will tie together at the end. Also I know there isn't any scenes that would make this worthy of being rated R but the next chapter will be I promise. Reviews would be appreciated and helpful thank you.

"Mum, I have to tell you something. I know its probably not the best time but... I'm gay."

"Haha, very funny Siri. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. Although you should know I wouldn't mind if you were gay."

"I'm not joking. I have been wanting to tell you since last summer."

"Sweetie, you haven't ever had an actual relationship," Genevieve stated softly," so you wouldn't know for sure."

"But I have been in a relationship for 2 years mom."

"With whom, may I ask?"

"I'd tell you, Ma, but he has to tell his mother first because she doesn't know about him yet." Siri said this as he grabbed his mother's hand softly.

"Oh."

"Don't worry ma. You know him and like him . I hope you're not to upset."

"No, of course not. Just a little surprised, darling," pulling him into a soft hug.  
In the kitchen with George, Arthur, and Molly Weasley

"Mum. Dad."

"Yes, darling?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Will you please sit?"

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and slowly sat down. I wonder if he's going to finally tell me what I think he is thought Molly.

"This might come as a surprise but I'm not like other people."

"Is that all, son?"

"I mean I'm gay. I like guys."

"Oh. Well we already knew that, sweetie. But we're glad you have finally felt comfortable in telling us."

"Oh, well I thought this would be a good time to tell you since my boyfriend happens to be here as well."

"Really!! Son, go get him I would like to see who this young man is."

George went upstairs and found Siri hugging his mother. "Siri, Can I speak to you?"

"Yes, one moment mum."

"My parents would like to be introduced to you as my partner."

"You told them about us? I haven't told my mother about us, I only told my mom I had a boyfriend."

"No, I said that my boyfriend was here and came out to them. Now come on."

"Hold on let me go get my mum this way we can do it in one shot."

When George and Siri hadn't been paying attention Sirius had walked into the room to speak to Genevieve. They walked inside the room and they saw Sirius and Genny kissing. The couple kept repeating "I'm sorry" and "I love you..."

"Mum, D-D-Dad can you come downstairs? Molly and Arthur would like to speak with you."

"Of course we're on our way."

When they came down the stairs Harry and Hermione, who had couch the two a few times snogging around school, gave Siri and George the thumbs up sign.

"Molly, you wanted to speak to us?" asked Genevieve softly.

"No, I don't believe so. Why?"

"Oh.." Genevieve started before Siri interrupted.

"No, George and I wished to speak to you all and get this over with in one hit.'

"Mum, you already know Siri, but what you didn't know is that Siri is the guy I've been seeing for the past two years."

"Of, course you've been seeing him you're in the same school and same house. Isn't that right Siri?" laughed Sirius not comprehending.

"Aye, Dad but what George means is that we are more than friends. You see, Dad, I'm gay."

"You're.. Oh. Ok. Well I'm glad you found such a great guy to be with than."

"Wow thanks, Mr. Black!"

Through all this Molly, Arthur and Genevieve had been watch Sirius to see his reaction. After words they got up and congratulated the two and gave them hugs.

"Now all we have to do is tell Fred and the lot." said George softly.

"Wait you haven't told Fred or the rest?"

"Well Harry and Hermione know but the rest don't to the best of our knowledge."

"Ooh. So lets get the lot down here than."

Molly started shouting up the stairs for the children to get down stairs because they need to have a talk. Than turned and said that they should have a seat because it might take a bit. Five minutes later in walked Fred, Ginny, Remus Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tonks.

"What's this all about, Ma?" said Fred in a tone that said he'd been napping.

"Well actually, I don't have anything to say your brother George does."

"Really you woke me up because my brother had something to say? This should be interesting."

"Well...Uh... Everyone knows that there are those who are different. I'm not meaning by what they are best at or by they're skin color or anything but by their sexual preference. Well what I have to say might come as a shock to most of you but I'm gay,err homosexual."

"Bloody 'ell!!!" Laughed Fred thinking that George was playing a prank.

"Wow its about time you said something," said Harry causing Fred to stop laughing.

"Wait you're not joking," George shook his head," So you're gay?"

"Yes, and also I'd like you all to meet my partner. Siri and I have been seeing each other for the past two years." George said this as he took Siri's hand and kissed it lovingly.


	5. The Night Sirius Fell

A/N: I know there have been some spelling errors and when I tried to spell check and redo it the whole story was messed up so I haven't touched the past ones but I would like to thank you for baring with me. 

Disclaimer: I know I do not own Harry potter and any plot twist and new characters are my own.

Flash Back

Genevieve Potter and Lily Evans stand in front of mirrors dressed in matching dresses except one it red and the other is green. Lily's dress is a halter that comes to her knees with strappy stilettos, flawless makeup and her red/ auburn hair pulled back and a mass of curls down to her shoulders. While Genevieve had altered her dress so it showed about and inch of cleavage and was mid-thigh. It was a beautiful red dress that hugged every curve just like Lily's did with the same strappy stilettos. Her hair was pulled back and cascaded down her back from a ponytail, where Lily's hair covered the back and shoulders.

"Wow, Genny, Sirius wont be able to keep his hand off of you tonight!"

"Who ever said I was after Sirius. Anyway's I'm not even going with him he's going with that girl from Beauxbatons. What was her name again? Oh right, Josephina Delecour, the half veela girl." Genevieve stated nonchalantly, or to the best of her ability," But my big bro has no clue what he's in for, he wont be able to stop drooling over you."

"Oh, pshah. James is very sweet and I've never seen him drool, when he isn't sleeping in History of Magic that is."

"Haha, lets go get our dates now."

"Wait you never told me who you were going with."

"Oh, well... Lets just say it will annoy my brother and Sirius ok? I want it to be a surprise." Genny said giggling.

"What ever you say."

As they glided down the stairs the four Marauders turned and gaped at the site of "little" Genevieve Potter and Lily Evans. James, not even noticing his sister walked straight over to Lily and placed her hand on his arm kissing her softly as he did so.

"Wow, Evans you sure clean up good." said James as he let his breath out.

"Thank you. What do you think of how your sister looks?" Lily asked not being able to resist the urge to watch his reaction.

James turned to look at his sister, only because Lily had said anything, and gasped," Genevieve Tanzania Potter! What in the world are you wearing? Go up and change this instant!"

"Who do you think you are? You are not father and you have no place to tell me what to do. And because you asked it's called a dress now get over yourself." Genevieve replied curtly as she swooped past him headed toward the exit.  
Sirius turned to be polite when the girls came downstairs, but when he saw Genny he felt like he was just been hit in the stomach with a bludger. She wasn't a little girl in pigtails any longer but a beautiful young woman who could probably spell trouble for Sirius if anything was to happen between them The only reason that thought crossed his mind being that he didn't want to ruin his great friendship with James.

When they came down to the Great Hall for the dance at the bottom of the steps in fine silk dress robes was none other than Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" Sneered Sirius.

"I'm here to pick up my date, if its any of your business."

"Aren't you at the wrong place? No one from Gryffindor would sink so low as to go with you." said James with a disgusted look on his face.

"Than I've sunk low, BROTHER, because I am Severus' date.' said Genevieve in a dry sarcastic tone.

"B-b-b-but why would you go to the ball with this piece of filth?"

"Probably because he noticed me and doesn't treat me like I'm some kind of little girl." Genny said this as she put her arm through Snape's and walked away.

Sirius' only thought as he went to find Josephina was that Genevieve should be at the dance with him. Not with Snivellus, but as soon as that thought came into Sirius' mind he tried to push it down. Thinking about his beautiful date instead, thinking those thoughts that all boys think when they know they have a "sure" thing.  
A couple hours later

Sirius had decided to ask Genny to dance and as they glided across the floor Sirius finally asked," Early you said that someone treated you like you were a little girl. Was it someone you liked?"

"Yes"

"Who was it?"

"It was you, ok? I have liked you for as long as I can remember and all you have ever treated me as was a little girl or as something that wouldn't stop bothering you," whispered Genevieve as tears started to form in her eyes. " so I decided to stop trying to get you ,well except to try and make you jealous, when Snape asked me to go to the ball with him. I said yes because I have been talking more and more to him and he was the only one who saw me as a person and not as James' sister or Lily's friend. Or even as a little girl. I'm 16 years-old not some little girl who doesn't know anything."

Genevieve tried to pull away and Sirius only pulled her more tightly to him. "For weeks I have watched you wanting so badly to be able to hold you like this and the only thing that stopped me was the fact that you are James' sister. I love James as a brother and I don't want you and I to have a relationship and have something happen that'll cause me to lose both you and James. That was the only reason I have been trying so hard to resist you but I simply can't stand by any longer. Will you go for a walk with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

As they slipped through crowd they didn't notice that their dates were staring at them with seething dislike over being ditched. Once in the garden Sirius sat and pulled Genevieve onto his lap.

"I care a lot about you and I even love you. I know that maybe moving a little fast for you, Genny, but its the truth and it hit me full force today as I saw you in Snivellus' arms."

"And you don't think I don't feel that way for you? I love you Sirius and it has hurt me every time I saw you with another girl snogging or flirting"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you enjoyed it in the next chapter it will return to the present with Sirius having the flash back as he watches Genevieve sleep. Creepy I know but also kind of sweet.


	6. My Little Girl

Disclaimer: I know I do not own Harry potter but only own the characters I added and the plot twists in this story.

A/N: Thank you for reading so far. I have decided to change this into a rated R because I believe that there should be a "moment" between Sirius and Genevieve. Please bear with me on this story everything will tie together at the end. Reviews would be appreciated and helpful thank you.

Severus Snape looked around in disgust wishing that he didn't have to enter such a dirty and disgusting place so he could give reports. It didn't help any that every time he came he had to see that foul piece of scum Sirius Black. Another reason he really hated the fact that he had to come this time was because he didn't like the fact that he had to expose his darling little girl to such a place, and such danger if it got raided by Voldemort.

"Darling, please stop jumping up and down. You should behave yourself as the young lady you are and not as a little girl," said Snape lovingly to his 10 year-old daughter who was hopping from foot-to-foot beside him.

"I'm sorry father its just I really have to go to the bathroom and it's taking them forever to unlock this door!"

Just than the door came open and they were ushered in by Molly Wealsey. "Oh, Severus, you brought someone with you. Who might you be, darling?"

"I'm Lillian Tanzania Potter-Snape. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Such great manners for such a young lady," Molly replied not missing her entire name," I'm Molly Weasley. How would you like a cup of cocoa, darling?"

"I'd love that, but can I use the loo (bathroom) first?"

"Of course, darling, right through that hall second door to the right." turning to Severus she said," Very lovely daughter you have there. Come let's go to the kitchen"

Genevieve and Sirius, Genevieve on Sirius' lap, were in the kitchen talking, every once in a while they would kiss. When Molly went to get the door, she returned with Severus. Neither of them payed them any mind. The only reason being that Severus hadn't gotten a clear look at who they were.

When a little girl walked in she knew exactly who it was. "Mother!!!!"

"Genevieve whipped around at Lillian's voice and looked a little crest-fallen at first than a big smile broke across her lips."Lilly, baby, come here," she said as she stood up and hugged the little girl." What are you doing here, poppet?"

"Daddy brought me. He said he had to come for some reason. Mommy?"

"Yes, poppet?"

"I knew this house when we came to the door. I remembered it from past summers when you brought Siri and me here. But why did you come with out me?"

"Sweetie, I thought you would enjoy spending time with your father." Genevieve said this as she looked up at Severus who was looking as if his heart had been torn out of his chest and ripped to shreds.

"Genny? Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Sirius said in a voice that clearly showed that he was hurt that she hadn't told him about a daughter by another man.

"Yes. Yes, there is. Sirius may I have the pleasure of introducing you to Lillian Tanzania Potter-Snape," his eyes grew wide at the last name," my little girl. I believe you remember her father, Severus Snape, from our school days."

"Are you telling me that you hooked up with this...this PRAT?"

"Well I really wouldn't say "hooked up" per se..."

"No, not hooked up as you so brashly put it, Black." interrupted Severus with a sneer as Genevieve told Lillian to go upstairs and find her brother." We happened to have gotten married about ten years-ago."

"Is this true? Did you marry him? Are you truly Mrs. Snivellus Snape"  
-  
A/N Sorry I know it's a cliff hanger but I wanted you to read on to the next chapter.


	7. Powerful Pain

Disclaimer: I know I do not own Harry potter but only own the characters I added and the plot twists in this story.

A/N: Thank you for reading so far. I have decided to change this into a rated R because I believe that there should be a "moment" between Sirius and Genevieve. Please bear with me on this story everything will tie together at the end. Also I know there aren't any scenes that would make this worthy of being rated R but the next chapter will be I promise. Reviews would be appreciated and helpful thank you.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this true ARE YOU MRS.SNIVELUS SNAPE!!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes..." Genevieve started before she was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore who had just entered the room.

"No, she is not Mrs. SEVERUS Snape." Causing all to turn towards him, Genevieve and Severus both having incredulous looks on their faces.

"Professor, how can you say that we aren't married? You were THERE. You were the one to give me AWAY." Genevieve said in shock and bewilderment.

"I say this because Sirius never signed the divorce papers."

"But I sent them and my attorney said everything was set. I even got an annulment."

"You couldn't get an annulment because you had a child with Sirius."

"Than, my daughter isn't legally a Snape?"

"No, she is still considered -Snape but its Black-Snape."

Severus got a murderous look on his face. Because the thought of his daughter being associated with Sirius Black more than through her half-brother and her mother made him very angry.

"Are you telling me that my daughter is related to Black in more than just through her brother?"

"Actually the only reason she is considered Black-Snape is because of her birth certificate. If you hadn't signed it, Severus, she would be Lillian Tanzania Black instead of Lillian Tanzania Black-Snape."

"So, now you're a bigamist too? Now I have a step-daughter that I don't know with my last name?!?!" Sirius said with every ounce of pain he was feeling in his voice.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU WERE IN AZKABAHN!" She shouted this in tears. Than sat really hard on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin and said in a quiet voice," Severus was there for me and loved me no matter what I did. I was really meant to him at first because I knew he had been a Death Eater for a while and than I remembered how he was always so nice to me, no matter how cruel you and my brother were to him. He took care of Siri as if Siri was his own, and I fell in love with him as if nothing bad had ever happened. It was like we were moving on from that Triwizard Ball that we had that you had taken that veela girl to. I felt truly loved by someone other than Siri for the first time in a long time."

Severus knelt down and took her in his arms as Genevieve cried even harder. Finally letting out all the pain and sorrow she had felt over the past 19 years. Counting the ones from when people she loved started really getting hurt by Voldemort and his followers.

"Darling, no matter what happens I'll always be by your side. Even though we are technically not man and wife you will always be my wife in my heart. I would never let any thing hurt you, again." Giving Sirius a significant look as he said this, Snape dried her tears.

None of them had noticed that Molly had run to cover the portrait of Mrs. Black and that all the children were standing in the doorway of the kitchen. That is, until Lillian came running over to her mother and hugged her.

"Don't cry, mommy! Please don't cry. Was it the man whose lap you were sitting on? Did he make you cry?" After this last question she turned to Sirius and walked over to him. She lifted her hand and Sirius started to rise into the air, looking very surprised by this new out come.

"LILLIAN TANZANIA P-BLACK-SNAPE!! Put him down this instant!" as she slowly pushed her daughter's hand down.

"But, mummy, he made you cry!"

"No, poppet, mommy was crying over memories she was having that really hurt her. Even though I like the fact that you were defending me, darling, I have told you to not use your wandless powers. If the Dark Lord were to learn of them then he would come after you and me. Because he knows your father can't do wandless magic like ours and would want to try and get them from us."

"Yes, mommy, I know. It's just I could feel your pain."

Siri stepped forward and hugged his little sister. "I know how you feel, squirt. I could feel mum's pain as well. But that was because she hasn't let it all come out since before either of us were even thought up let alone born."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, poppet, you know how you sometimes know what's happening before it does?" Lilly nodded her head," Well, Mommy, knew that she had to be strong and prepare for what she had to do next. I'd tell you what it is, poppet, but it hasn't happened yet so I must wait. "

Genevieve turned to the group of children and than turned to Dumbledore. He knew what she was going to ask so she turned back to the children saying," Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George please come here."

They walked over.

"What I have to say may come as a very large surprise and I am going to give you the choice to accept it or not." She said as her own children stood next to her knowing what was about to happen. "You all have in some ways the same powers as Siri, Lilly, and I. Especially Harry, Ginny and Hermione who contain all the powers that we do. But all witches and wizards have some level of clairvoyance and clairaudience meaning you can see or hear beings not of this plain or ghosts. Fred and George you have the power of Telepathy, meaning you can read people's minds. Ron you have Telekinesis, meaning you can lift things with your mind, as you have just witnessed my daughter doing. Hermione you posses both plus a large amount of others, but what you don't possess is Sight. Meaning you can't see into the future that well. Once in a while you will have a vision but not that often. You do have empathy and the power to change shape into an animal. Ginny and Harry on the other hand have all the abilities that we have, telekinesis, telepathy, empathic abilities, clairvoyance, clairaudience, the ability to change shape. They do not HAVE to use wands for everything but do for SOME things."

"I'm sorry, but how can we have these powers and not be able to use them or notice tem at all?"

"Because we did a binding spell on you to prevent you from using wandless magic." Said Dumbledore. "We believed it was for the best."

"So we are able to do all this?" Harry said in wonder.

"Yes, and in time be in total control of them. But I think for now I should only unbind one power at a time." Said Genevieve. "That is to say if you wish to do so and also if Molly says it's alright."

"Oh, dear, I've been waiting for years to finally have them completely in possession of their powers. Ever since you bound them and even more so when you unbound Charlie, Bill, and P-P-Percy."

"MA! You KNEW!!" Fred said shocked that she would do such a thing.

"Of course, dear. I didn't know that it was Genny here who was helping Dumbledore. She looked ALOT different than."

At this Genevieve changed so she was a 45 year-old blonde haired woman with a body that looked like a porn director had sculpted her out.

"Yes that's what she looked like." Molly said with a slight frown on her face because her sons and Harry looked like they're eyes were going to pop out. They're mouths hanging wide open.

"You always did have a weird sense of humor." commented Sirius looking much the same as the boys.

"What's so weird about this? It looks nothing like me that was the reason for the disguise." Genevieve said her voice husky and sultry like someone who is used to allot of male suitors.

"Wow! You can change completely, from your voice to everything else. Are you like Tonks in that aspect?" Hermione asked in awe.

"In changing my appearance I guess I am, but unlike Tonks I can change into whatever, or whom ever I wish. The only reason Sirius says this is weird is because it's what Josephina Delacour will look like in 6 years. He knows I got my disguise idea from her. Now I will unbind the power of telepathy so that all of you will be able to have a power, except since Ron does not have this power I will unbind for him telekinesis."

Dumbledore took Genevieve's hand and helped her rise than they pointed towards Ron saying, "Amanistra Telekinitsra."

Next they turned to the others and did a circling motion with their hand, palms face down, saying, "Aministra Telepathica."

"OUI! Sirius stop thinking that you PERV!" said George looking at Sirius who was watching Genevieve, whom had returned to her original form.

-  
A/N: Ok I know I know. ANOTHER cliff hanger but trust me you'll love what happens next.


	8. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I know I do not own Harry potter but only own the characters I added and the plot twists in this story.

A/N: Thank you for reading so far. I have decided to change this into a rated R because I believe that there should be a "moment" between Sirius and Genevieve. Please bear with me on this story everything will tie together at the end. Also I know there isn't any scenes that would make this worthy of being rated R but the next chapters lead to it I promise. Reviews would be appreciated and helpful thank you.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For days there were many arguments between the Weasley kids. Ron would make things float to him with out realizing it and accidentally hit someone in the head. While the others kept hearing very personal thoughts. At one point Fred and George hearing their parents' personal thoughts about each other, they ran out of the room trying to keep the contents of their stomachs from coming up.

Another occurrence was when Harry happened to be in his room thinking about Ginny. His thoughts being along the lines that she was very pretty and that he wished she wasn't Ron's baby-sister. At that moment Fred happened to walk into the room and hearing Harry's thoughts grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Just remember that she has more than one brother to deal with. If you make your move than just don't think about hurting her, or you will be regretting even knowing her. I like you a lot Harry, even think of you as more than a brother, but she's still my little sister."

Before Harry could reply Ron walked in with a large assortment of things stuck to him. Like he had been hit with a Sticky charm and was lying in a pile of junk.

"Oi! Ron did you get smacked with one of Mum's sticky charms? Or just turn into a magnet?" Fred said laughing hysterically.

"He's right Ron. What happened?" Harry said trying to stifle a smile.

"It's not funny you guys! Your aunt says that it's because I don't concentrate on what I'm doing and not working on my power. She said I need to stop thinking about a certain "brown-eyed" girl and practice." Ron stated solemnly. "That my sixth year will be much tougher for me if I don't because all my spells have to be done using my mind and this helps to strengthen it. Genevieve says you guys better reign in your power as well if you want to actually want to be sane when you go to Hogwarts, because so many students and their thoughts could drive people insane."

Just than there was a knock at the front door. Going to the top of the stairs they watched as Genevieve let in Snape and a cloaked person. Genevieve smiled at the other person with a slight smile and a stepped aside.

"Hello dear."

"Hello, Mrs... Snape. How is your summer going?"

"It's not Snape, dear. It's Black."

"So you two have divorced?"

"Not at all, dear, it seems my ex-husband never got to sign the divorce papers."

"Ohh."

Harry, Ron, and Fred were shocked at the voice they heard coming from the cloaked person. It turning out to be some one they had never expected to come to the Order's headquarters. So they stepped downstairs and stopping at the bottom they looked...

"Draco Malfoy? What the fuck do you think you're doing here???"

"That is not any of your business, Potter. So keep your bloody nose out of it!"

"Draco, behave yourself. This is now your home and this is also there's so you must be considerate of each other! Or at least be civil. Do I make myself clear? Well?"

"Yes, Aunt Genevieve, I'll try my best to be civil towards Po... Harry."

"Aunt? Don't tell me that I'm related to him, Aunt Genevieve?" Harry practically pleaded to his Aunt wishing that she would say other wise.

"No, Harry you aren't related to Draco I am. You see your father and I had different mothers. His died soon after naming him. She lost too much blood during birth. I'm actually his cousin b/c his mother had one sister that few new about because she was from an affair. But during school Narcissa and I became good friends and Lucius and Severus had become friends and we were named god-parents to Draco. So he calls me his Aunt. Sometimes."

"Ohh. That still doesn't explain why he's here. Isn't his father and mother Death Eaters? So why is he here?"

"That is between him and Dumbledore and if he wishes to explain those reasons to you than that is his perogative. Now come dinner is ready. Ron get those off you know how and do it quietly I have no wish to try and silence my mother-in-law's portrait tonight."

"Yes, ma'am."

Every one followed her to the kitchen and they sat as Molly finished setting the table. When Ginny turned to place some bread on the table her eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped at the sight of Draco Malfoy in the Order's Headquarters. When Hermione walked in she saw Draco and Draco looked at her and she caught a glimpse of his mind thinking of her as being very attractive. The evening was pretty uneventful besides a few snide remarks between Harry, the twins, Ron and Draco.

After Supper

Sirius and Genevieve are sitting in Sirius' room talking about where they stand in their relationship. When Sirius pulls her onto his lap and kisses her passionately.

"Wow. What was that for?" Genevieve whispered softly.

"To show you that no matter what I have loved you and will always love you. Also that I have missed you greatly in all the time that we have been apart."

Before she can reply he kisses her again and opens her robes, placing his hand inside her bra. Cupping his hand over her breast.

Just than someone burst through the door.

"Aunt Genevieve come quick they won't stop"  
-  
A/N: I know I'm Wicked but it'll be so much better when you read the next chapter b/c they will finally "reunite" hehe. Please review and tell me what you think hehehe.


	9. Broken Up?

Disclaimer: I know I do not own Harry potter but only own the characters I added and the plot twists in this story.

"What's happening? Who wont stop what?" she exclaimed blushing profusely.

"Draco caught Siri and George in their room kissing a..a..an..and fooling around. When Draco called them a couple of dirty queers who should be punished for doing such disgusting things. When Siri heard this he jumped up and started saying that it wasn't what it looked like and that Draco was wrong in assuming such things," Harry said quickly," When he said this George got angry and started yelling at Siri and telling him that he must not mean much to him if he can say those kinds of things..."

Harry didn't get to finish, because Genevieve started out the door knowing what had happened and running to stop George and Siri from physically hurting each other.

"I never meant to make you think that I hate you. I just don't want us to have ALOT more problems just because we're in a relationship! He's lying and you know it! I love YOU! Please, baby! Listen to me!?!" Siri grabs George's shoulder and turns him around, but be fore he gets a chance to say anything more George jerks away and back-hands him.

"Don't touch me!" George shouts through his tears. "How do I know he's not lying! Huh? He seems to have everything right! You do act weird and you do act like you've lost interest! You've been secretive and been sneaking off! How do I know you weren't cheating on me!"

"You want to know what I've been doing!?!" Siri turns and goes to his bed returning with a package in his hand, wrapped in a beautiful gold and red paper and a gold written envelope addressed to George, under the gold gauzy ribbon. "Happy 2 year anniversary."

Tossing it at George's feet, with an audible breaking noise, like glass. Siri turns and walks away in obvious distress.

George bends down and picks up the gift. He carefully unwraps it and opens the box. Inside is an assortment of things, shrunken to be able to hold more things. A picture album full of pictures of him and Siri and tons of empty pages the last full one containing a note saying;

"My Dearest George,  
Inside I have placed many pictures of us but I have also left many pages empty so that you can fill them up with more pictures through our life together. You are my heart, my soul, and the love of my life. Before you I was always worried about my mother and when she would finally buckle under the responsibility placed on her shoulders. And worried constantly if I would become like my father. Than you came into my life like a red-headed tornado and swept me away. I love you and want to spend my life with you. I hope you enjoy your gifts. Happy Anniversary!

Lovingly Yours Forever,  
Sirius Albus Black

Next came a long box holding a beautiful locket, enchanted to show different pictures of Siri on one side and to have more than one place to hold pictures. The back was engraved, saying;

So I, and all those you love, are always close to your heart.

That left two gifts. One was a two-way mirror, shattered, like those that Sirius and James once had but beautiful gold and silver with George's full name engraved on the back. And the last and final gift was in a square ring box. In side was a beautiful Celtic knot ring. Engraved on the inside was: I love you, George Weasley.

The letter was very short saying,  
Darling,  
I know I've been acting weird but I wanted to get this done with out you knowing. I love you and, I know we're young, but will you consent to being my life partner and spending the rest of our lives together?

Your hopeful and joyful lover,  
Siri

George stood dumbfounded for a while just staring at the ring. When Genevieve walked over and look at what was in his hand she gasped. She had always made a point of not looking into her children's lives except to make sure they weren't in any physical danger, so she hadn't known what he was up to. Genevieve wrapped George in a hug knowing that he felt like he was a huge screw up.

"Darling, you should go to him after he has a little time to calm down. Tell him how you feel and let him know that deep down you didn't truly suspect him of cheating but that Draco' logic seemed to fit well in your mind. You love him don't you?" George nodded his head. "You want to spend your life with him don't you?"

Once again nodding, but this time looking up seeing that everyone was there. He looked to his mother and she rushed over to hug him making motherly shushing noises.

"I. I..I screwed up d.d.d.didn't I?" George sobbed.

"You sure did you dumb-ass." Draco stated with his trademark smirk on his face enjoying the mess he made between the most popular, though they didn't know it, couple in school.

"No you didn't! You over reacted, nothing else. Draco Luscius Malfoy go to my room NOW! You and I are going to have a talk." Draco just stood in shock not used to "Aunt" Genevieve, who was always the nicest to him, getting angry at him. "I said NOW!!!"

Draco turned very pale at this and ran off to Genevieve's room. Once he was gone she led George and Molly to sit on the bed. She turned and shooed everyone out of the room. Than went in search of her son.

When Genevieve found Siri he was sitting in the attic where he used to hide when he was little.

"Siri, honey, come here we need to talk."

"Mum, I can't believe he would do such a thing! Why would he think that I could cheat on him?!?! He hit me! Mum, I can't face him or any of the others."

Genevieve wrapped her arms around her son who started a fresh flow of tears.

"Sweetie, they don't blame you for what happened and he thinks that he has lost you forever. You should talk to him. Don't make the same mistakes I have made in the past make your own and try to make up with him. He loves you a great deal and would like nothing more than to be with you. Why don't you freshen up and I'll go down and make some of my special cocoa like I used to make for you when you were little and than you can go to bed and talk it out in the morning."

"Mum, you seem to have forgotten that we share a room, him and I, and I can't see him right now."

"I know that's why you'll be in my room tonight. I'll be with your father, because he and I have a great deal to talk about."

With that they both went downstairs and went their separate ways. Siri to the restroom to clean up a bit, and Genevieve to the kitchen.


End file.
